Digital content can be displayed electronically, such as by a computer monitor, television, or mobile device, or printed to physical print media, such as paper. The amount and use of digital content is increasing, including text. Text can be implemented in various digital content formats, including as a binary document image. Some of the advantages of digital content over physical print media include ease of electronic transmission and electronic storage. However, electronic transmission can be constrained by bandwidth considerations, and electronic storage can be constrained by storage capacity considerations. Compressing digital content can reduce electronic transmission bandwidth and/or reduce the electronic storage capacity used. Various image compression standards have been promulgated to facilitate compatibility across a computing system, e.g., a plurality of computing devices. As such, efficient digital content compression techniques can be constrained by compatibility with image compression standard(s).